Electronic devices are now an integral part of everyday life. Many of the electronic devices that are widely used are mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, tablets, and/or the like). Users may use such devices to browse audio and/or visual (audiovisual) content and for online shopping. However, many challenges face users during an online shopping experience. For example, a user may receive product suggestions and/or advertisements that are not currently relevant to the user. Such actions may lead to a poor customer experience as well as increase the computational load on both server resources and network bandwidth utilized by the user seeking relevant suggestions and/or advertisements.